The Molecular Cytogenetics & Epigenetics Shared Resource (MCESR) is a fully HICCC-administered and operated facility, which provides technical expertise and equipment necessary for identifying chromosomal aberrations in cancer cells, and specialized high throughput targeted bisulfite sequencing (bis-seq) to determine DNA methylation patterns at base-pair resolution in cancer and normal tissues. Molecular cytogenetic services include conventional G-banding karyotype, fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), spectral karyotyping (SKY) in human and mouse-derived tumor cell lines and tissues. These modalities are all integrated with a dedicated microscopy system for automated image capture and analysis. Current epigenetics services are focused on sequencing of bisulfite-converted DNA (bIs-seq) in tumor and normal tissues with high sample and amplicon throughput, using a Fluidigm AccessArray to MISEQ pipeline. We provide the necessary bioinformatics support both from our own staff and through our collaboration with the Bioinformatics SR (BISR). We provide flexible help to HICCC investigators with study design for molecular cytogenetics and epigenetics. Our development activities include evaluation and incorporation of emerging chromosome and DNA methylation technologies, including ways to generate high quality molecular data from formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded (FFPE) material. During this last 5 years of CCSG funding, 90% of the investigators using the Molecular Cytogenetics SR have been Cancer Center members. The total operating budget ofthe facility is $317,686 ofwhich we are requesting $66,030 from the CCSG